Leave Us One More Weekend
by whispering.campaign
Summary: Kaylin Thomas has been best friends with Brendon Urie and his band ever since she was forced to move to Summerlin, Nevada. But, one accident might change everything. rated T unless otherwise marked.
1. Camisado

"You've got to be kidding me!" I gaped.

"No, I swear to God. She didn't even apologize to the kid!" Brendon told me as he took another drink of his Coke.

Even though I had only known Brendon Urie for only a few months, it seemed like I had know him forever. I wished that every guy could be like Brendon; sweet, funny caring. He was probably one of the best things that I happened to me since I was forced to move to Summerlin. After the problems my mother, brother, and I had back home, things were pretty hectic, out of place. During the first month of living in Summerlin, it didn't change much. I was pretty convinced that my mother had been wrong about moving. Then, I was introduced to Brendon and his friends at school, and things seem semi-normal again. And ever since then, this is how we usually spent our nights. Sitting on the curb out in front of my house, drinking Coke, and telling insane stories. He meant alot to me, so I was happy to be able to spend time with him outside of school. And since it was the summer after the end of senior year, we had all the time in the world. The one thing about it I didn't like, though, everyone was talking about the future, and college, plans. God, my family could barely afford tuition for one kid, but two?

Suddenly, Brendon stood up, setting the empty glass soda bottle on the curb. He looked down at his watch and bit his lip. "Whoops, curfew."He said quickly, pulling his hoodie on. "See you tomorrow?" he asked, giving me a hug.

"Yep, I'll be here." I smiled.

"Alright. Bye, Kaylin." He called as he jogged lightly across the street to his house.

Brendon and I had never been "together" but I have to say, we were really close. If something happened to him... God, I would die.

I grabbed his empty bottle up from the curb, walking up the driveway to my house. I could hear my mom in the living room watching T.V, and my brother probably wasn't even home, he usually never was, he had "more important things to do". Walking into the kitchen, I dropped the empty bottles into the recycling.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." I said to my mom as I headed for the staircase. "Good night." Might as well.

"Night. Love you." I heard her call from the living room as I made my way up to my room. It was usually always quiet at night in my house, except on occasion when Ian and my mom got into arguments over things like his education. Which, frankly, I didn't get. Ian was one of the smartest guys in every one of his classes, and it seemed like he had the whole rest of his life planned out perfectly. My mom, on the other hand, thought that his plans were _all_ wrong, which is usually why the fights would break out. Hell, I didn't even know how the fights _started._ I figured I need to stay out of it, though. There was no reason to get involved.

I threw my jacket onto my bed and glanced over at the digital alarm clock on my small bedside table. 10:45 P.M. It's not like I had anything important to stay up for, tomorrow was Saturday, Brendon, the rest of the guys, and my best friend Becca had planned to meet some guy named William at the diner up the street. Apparently, the guys want us to meet him. Really bad. Knowing them, it had to be a meeting that involved something good for Ryan's, Spencer's, Jon's, and Brendon's band. Their band was just the four of them, _Panic! at the Disco. _All of them had dreams of getting signed, and I didn't doubt that they would in the future.

Pulling on some sweats and I tank-top, I climbed into bed, pulling the blankets tightly over me. I had so much on my mind, it seemed hard to focus on one thing at a time. My mom, Ian, But, eventually, sleep came over me.

When I woke up the next morning, I had three missed calls and four texts from Spencer, and four missed calls and six text messages from Becca. None from Ryan, Jon, or Brendon. Huh. I leaned up groggily in bed, holding the phone to me ear as I called Becca back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Becca, is everything --"

"Kaylin! I've been trying to get to you all morning." Her voice seemed quick and paniced.

"Calm down, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Brendon... He's hurt... _really_ bad."


	2. We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands

"It's Brendon. He's hurt... really bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Him and Spencer were on they're way to the diner to meet William, and- and they were in an accident." Becca told me shakily.

"What?! Spencer, Is- Is he alright?" I asked quickly, trying to piece together words that actually made sense.

"Yeah, he's fine, but Brendon..."

Since it was still early in the morning, both my mother had to leave for work, so I had no other way to get to the hospital besides my brother's bike. If I would've had a car, I would have got there in half the time, before most of the bad stuff happened. Apparently, before I even got to the hospital, they had found a "small" amount of internal bleeding, and another broken bone. Both worried me sick, as if I wasn't worried enough already.

I leaned the bike against the front wall of the hospital, walking in quickly to find Becca in the waiting room, tapping her foot nervously.

"Where- where's Spencer?" I asked quickly, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"He's by Brendon's room, he won't leave, no matter how many times they ask. The doctors even threatened to kick him out. He's really worried about him." She told me softly. Well, he isn't the only one, I thought wearily. All of this was happening way too fast. I didn't think I could handle it. And where the hell are Jon and Ryan? Did they even know?!

Becca led me to Spencer, who was sitting against the wall in front of Brendon's room, his head in his hands. God, I had never seen him like that before. Spencer had always been the fun, happy, one in the band. He always cracked jokes, and was pretty much always smiling. Seeing him like that was almost... sickening.

I walked over to his side, sitting down next to him against the wall, putting my arm around his shoulders. "Hey, Spence." I said quietly, noticing a few bruises on his arms.

"Hey," He responded weakily, still staring down at his lap.

"Spencer, I know you're worried about him, all of us are. But, the doctors know what they're doing, I'm sure in a few weeks... he'll be as good as new." I managed to tell him weakly. It felt like I was trying to convince myself that he was going to be alright, not Spencer. I had a hard time trying to believe myself, as much as I wanted to believe it.

Spencer sighed shakily, shaking his head. "Kaylin, he's hurt really bad... I feel like this is my fault... I was the one who wanted to set up the plans with William, I was the one who..."

He was cut off by Becca, who shook her head. "Spencer, none of this is your fault, believe me. You weren't the one who cause the accident. And how could you have known that Brendon was going to get hurt?" she said. All of us were silent after that.

After a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity, one of the doctors emerged out of Brendon's room, shutting the door quietly behind him. "Uhm, you guys can go in and see him if you want. We have him in an induced coma, and, honestly, he's not in the best condition." He told us, and I could just tell he was trying to be as sympathetic as possible. God, I thought I was going to be sick. The doctor left down the hall, and two other doctors and a nurse followed him down the hall as the exited Brendon's room.

I was the first to stand up, sighing as I walked over to the door to his room. "Are you guys coming?" I looked over my shoulder at Becca and Spencer.

Spencer bit his lip. "Uhm, I'll be in there in a couple minutes. "He said quietly. I didn't blame him. My eyes flickered to Becca as she moved her arm around Spencer's shoulders. I didn't need an answer.

I turned back to the door, walking in quickly, bracing myself. I knew I shouldn't have been suprised, but what I saw shocked me, I could feel my knees going weak.

Brendon had different needles and tubes sticking out of his wrists and arms, supplying him with who-knows-what, a heart monitor next to his bed taking note of his each and every heartbeat. He had bandages all over his legs and a couple on his face. He looked so... fragile.

It couldn't be Brendon. That broken, weak, damaged person could not be Brendon. I didn't want to believe it.

"Oh, my god." I breathed quietly, walking over and kneeling down by his bedside. "Bren, what happenen to you?" I asked quietly as I ran my hand through his dark hair, as if I was expecting an answer. The only response I got was from the heart monitor.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Who would do this?

Who would do this and be able to live it down?


	3. I Never Look at You Like I Used To Now

"No, mom, don't cancel your trip, Go. I'll be fine. I promise."

Brendon seemed to be doing much better since the whole accident happened, even the doctors said so. Most of the cuts on his face and head had healed up, even his internal injuries had healed pretty well. Well enough that the doctors were allowing him to go home a few weeks early, which was great.

"But who's going to get you home and make sure you have everything --" His mother began tentively.  
"Well, my mother has been working alot lately, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem if I stayed over for a few days." I insisted quickly. Brendon's mother had came to say goodbye before she left on her trip, but then she began saying how much better it would be if she stayed, and Brendon was trying to convince his mother to continue her plans to go and not cancel her business trip, and me, Becca, and the guys were all over trying to get her to go. All of us knew that he didn't want her to stay when It came to sure an important opportunity that she had been waiting to go for ages.

"We can make sure he get's home alright." Spencer told her quickly.

"And Jon and I don't even live that far from Brendon, If anything goes wrong we'll be right down the street." Ryan insisted quickly.

After a few more mintues of persuading, she finally gave in. "Fine, alright... It seems like you're in good hands."She sighed in deafeat. She stood up from her chair next to Brendon's bed and moved closer to the door. "I'll be back a week from Sunday, call if there's a problem."She told us as she said 'goodbye' and waved as she walked to the front of the hospital.

"Bye, mom." Brendon gave a little wave and smiled.

"Bye, Mrs. Urie." The rest of us chimed in.

The six of us hung out for about another hour or so in Brendon's room, telling jokes and talking. Ryan, Jon, and Becca decided to leave early, we bid our farewells and planned to meet him at the diner on the Monday coming up. (William wholeheartedly went along with reschduleing the meeting after the unfortunate accident.)

The remaining three of us stayed in the room for a bit longer, before I checked the time and realized it was alot later than I thought it was, 9:56 PM. "Hey, you really to go?" I asked Brendon.

"Yeah, just give me a couple mintues to change." He responded as he leaned up from his bed, walking over to where his clothes were folded in a neat pile, his shoes and Converse placed to the side.

"We'll check go and check you out. " Spencer said as he stood up, I followed on his heels, making sure to shut the door behind me.

It didn't take that long to get back to Brendon's house, but the three of us easily struck up conversation to pass the time. By the time we got to his house, it was oly about 10:30.

"Alright, I'll see you guys on Monday. " Spencer waved from his car as we walked to Brendon's door and watched as Spencer drove off down the dimly lit street. Brendon fumbled with the lock until it finally popped open and we both walked in as I set his bag by the staircase.

"I'm really glad you decided to come," Brendon said to me, "things would have gotten pretty monotenous around here if I was by myself."

"I'f your mother would have even let you, " I reminded him with a smirk as we both walked to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" I asked as I leaned against the counter.

He shrugged, leaning against the counter close to me. "No, I'm alright." he said quietly as he looked down at his shoes. What was wrong with him? Brendon never acted like this. My God, did he not tell us something? Was he _dying_?! Did he have cancer, or something? _Oh God, Oh God..._

"Are you alright?" I asked as I looked up at him, worried. He was acting so... strange.

"Yeah." Brendon answered. He took he deep breath. "Do you ever wonder in the morning when you're trying to chose breakfast, let's say that you're really into waffles. Do you ever wonder that if you chose waffles, the waffles might not like you as much as you like them?"

I couldn't help but laugh softly, biting my lip. "Uhm, I guess. I'm pretty sure breakfast foods don't have feelings, though, Bren."

"Hypothetically." Brendon told me. "But, what if, they didn't like you back?"

"I would still eat the freakin' waffles, anyway. It's food."

Brendon sighed, moving his feet around on the linoleum floor. "So you would take your chances?" He asked quietly, and all of a sudden there was a weird seriousness in the room.

"Uhm, yeah." I said quietly. "I would definently take my chances."

_Where was he going with this?_


	4. You Might Have Noticed

After the rather awkward conversation Brendon and I, we really didn't do too much talking. We watched movies, made dinner. And just... hung out. But, I still knew something was up. I was detirmined to find out, even if I had to stay in that house for weeks on end. Brendon had never acted like he did, atleast I never saw him. He wasn't telling me something.

Brendon rose off the couch, grabbing his plate off the coffee table. "You finished?" He asked. I nodded as he grabbed my plate off the table before I even had the chance. "Brendon,"

"Hmm?" He asked, rinsing off out plates before putting them in the dishwasher to the side of the sink.

"You do know you can tell me anything at all, right?" I told him, getting up off the couch and walking over to the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

"Uhm, yeah, I've known that for a while."He said with a smirk, leaning against the counter across from me.

"Then, what were you talking about earlier? The whole 'waffle' thing? I know you weren't just wondering if I would eat feeling-enabled waffles. " I said, looking up at him through my bands. C'mon, Bren, I thought, It can't be that bad. Right?

"Yep, that's exactly what I wanted to know. "Brendon told me with a small smile, walking to the fridge and emerging with too cold bottles of water, sitting down beside me.

"No, Brendon." I sighed. "I know you too well, you're hiding something." I said when he took a drink of his water and set it down on the counter with the top off, playing with the fingers on his right hand gently. "Is it something about me? Is it something bad? I won't get mad if it's something bad, Brendon..." I assured him, I couldn't be mad at him.

He sighed quietly. "I don't think you would be mad... just... I don't know..." He trailed off. "I just have a feeling that you wouldn't like it."

"You're making it sound like you freakin' murdered someone Brendon." I told him, placing his hand back on the counter top. I walked over to him, hopping up on the counter beside him. "Not that I would be mad about that, either." I insisted quickly.

He turned around and sat down beside me, biting his lip. "Anything, " I reminded him, looking up at him, into his eyes, "You can tell me anything. And plus, I can almost guarentee I won't be mad." He took my hand, doing the same thing that I did to him a few moments before. It was so quiet, it was driving me insane. Say something, I wanted to say, You're killing me!

"Remember when the teacher introduced me to you, and I was the one who had to show you around the school the first day you enrolled?" Brendon asked out of the blue, and I remember it perfectly as I nodded. "And you talked about how you like music, and liked horror movies like American Phsyco, and how you absolutely loved the Marshmellow-flavored Jelly Belly's when I offered you some?"

I laughed softly and nodded. "Yep."

"Well, I knew right then, that I wanted to be your friend." He told me, a small smile on his face.

"Well, you are my friend. You are probably my best friend right next to Becca." I told him. Had he been waiting this whole time just to tell me 'how much of a great friend' I was?

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like, if we were more than friends?" He asked me slowly, biting his lip. I felt my heart speed up a little bit just by the sound of the question, taking a deep breath. I had thought about it, a couple times. I figured it wouldn't be too much different, but, then again, I thought nothing could be better than the friendship we had now, and I didn't want to rush anything. If it ever came to it, I would be open, because, I guess, after thinking about it, I sort of did like Brendon more than a friend. I took a small, deep breath, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Uhm, yeah, I guess." I admitted slowly, looking up at him, just to see him doing the same. God, was he going to, like, propose or something? Geez, Bren. He sure was dragging it out like he was going to.

"Have you ever thought that I care about you so much, I forced myself to remember little details like that? Do you care that I think that you are probably the coolest girl I have ever met ever? Does it matter to you about how I wish I could just tell you how awesome and beautiful I think you are with it feeling weird?" I could hear his voice rising, just barely. I had to force myself to make sense of what he was saying. He had to be playing with me, or something...

He slid off the counter, sighing. "I wish I could tell you about how much I... I love you, and how.. Geez, I don't know..." He said, almost silently.

I felt my stomach flip at the words love and you. Did it matter to him that I thought that I might never hear him say something like that? Something that I wished would be true, one of these days?

"Bren," I breathed quietly, walking over to him. "Did it ever occur to you that perhaps I feel the same way? That I've been waiting to hear you say that for years?" I asked quietly, a small smile I couldn't help but crack on my lips. He looked up at me, his eyes seeming to sparkle. "Really?" He asked increduously, his voice leel normal. Was he serious? "Yea, Really." I nodded, biting my lip.

"Really?" He asked again, exaggerate the 'L's in 'really'.

"Oh my G- Yes, Brendon." I laughed softly, walking over to him. He moved a piece of hair out of my eyes as his other pushed me closer to him.

"Really." I breathed quietly again, looking up at him, I could feel my own breath, his face was so close to mine. Before I could speak again, I felt his mouth on mine, his arms around my waist, and I thought that things couldn't get any better. 


	5. Every Burden Has A Version

"We could... go to the movies?" Becca suggested.

"Closed on Sundays." Jon mumbled, rubbing his temples.

"What about the movies?" Spencer suggested.

"Face it guys, it's useless. " I sighed, leaning back on the couch. "We 've already dont everything. We can't go gambling in Vegas, we can't drink, We can't do anything. " I told them.

Ryan looked up, looking around at us. "What about that new club that opened up owntown a couple weeks ago?" He asked us. "Seems totally legit."

"We can't, they serve alchohol, which means we have to be ove twenty-one." Spencer told him.

We were trying to figure out what we could do, since Monday we had the meeting with William. We couldn't figure anything out, since we were under twenty-one we couldn't gamble, which sucked because pretty much half of the things to do in Nevada involved gambling.

"Well, how about you guys leave that to me?" Ryan said as-a-matter-of-factly. He stood up as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked to the front room of Brendon's house.

Even though Ryan was a good friend, there's just some things you couldn't trust him with. Like getting you into illegal clubs.

"I can't believe we're doing this right now, Seriously..." Becca mumbled as we stood in line, the thumping music already giving me a headache. We were standing in line in front of a fairly-new club that had been opened for only a few weeks. That wasn't important though. The important thing was that the six of us were standing in line for a twenty-one-or-over club, being on eighteen, with fake I.D.s in our pockets. It was pretty much a one-way ticket to jail. But, alas, Ryan insisted that the cards were 'legit'.

And, since when have we been able to trust him?

"Calm down." Brendon whispered from next to be. "'Act casual, think casual, be casual'". He told as he took my hand. He walked up to the bouncer, handing him the card calmly. I watched in suprise as the bouncer scanned over the card, handing it back to him. I followed his lead, giving the bancer my card, my hand twitching nervously at my side. He handed it back to me, and I exhaled as a moved around him next to Brendon, waiting for everyone else.

"I can't believe that worked."I breathed quietly as Ryan sauntered up to my side. "See? Piece of cake."He smirked.

All of us walked in, looking around in amusement. "So much better than the movies."I heard Becca say. We looked around at the groups of people crowding the dance floor, the bar back lit with purple lights, the music thumping loudly to our heads.

Brendon tugged on my hand and smiled, leading me towards the bar. He ordered us two of who-knows-what, and after a few moments, the bartender slid two small shot-glasses of liquid in front of us. I watched as Brendon tipped his head back as he lifted the shot to his lips. I mimicked him, making a face as I felt it go straight to my head.

I turned around, catching a glimpse of the guys behind the DJ booth. One of them was wearing a purple zip-up hoodie with a brightly colored shirt and skinny jeans. there was another one next to him, with dark brown hair that just about touched his shoulders. Both of them were equally tall.

"C'mon, lets go dance." I said to Brendon, taking his hand as he rolled his eyes, pulling him to his feet.

**Part 2**

She was very pretty. Too pretty.

"Will, just get over there and talk to her." Gabe told as he rolled his eyes, staring down at the soundboard in front of him.

William rolled his eyes, pushing a piece of brown hair out of his eyes. "It's- It's not that easy."

"Why? You've done it before. Plenty of times."

"Yeah, but she's... Different. I can tell. You can't just waltz up to her and ask her out." William sighed.

William had been looking at a long, dark-haired girl, ever since she walked in with her friends. He needed to know her, he had to.

"And why the hell not?" Gabe asked him. "You don't even know her, how can she be 'different'? Listen, I don't care what you do. Offer to buy her a drink, something. Just get your skinny-jeaned ass over there and talk to her." He told him, pushing him lightly out of the DJ booth. He was tired of listening about "that girl" all night.

William sighed, moving around numbers of people, drink in hand. As he made it closer to the girl, he noticed who she was with, a few of the boys who walked in with her, Ryan, Jon, and Spencer. But where was Brendon? He shrugged off the thought, walking closer to them. Jon looked up, surprised. "Oh, hey, Bill."He said as the rest of them turned towards him. "Hey, guys."William nodded in greeting, his eyes flickering to the girl for a moment, her eyes meeting his before she looked away, a small, smug smile on her face.

"Oh, uh, hey, William."Ryan said, he hadn't been expecting to see anyone, ecspeccially William.

He held out his right hand to her, watching his she grabbed it. "William."He introduced himself with a confident smile. "Becca."She smiled back, his hand cold from the drink he had been holding.

After a few minutes of conversation, William turned back to Becca, leaning against the bar. "Well, Becca, may I buy you a drink?" Stay calm.

Becca smiled and blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, uhm, sure." She agreed.

**Part 3**

"See?" I sighed. "It's not that bad. Admit it was fun." I nudged Brendon playfully as we made our way out of the crowd of people, sitting down in a couple of the chairs they had placed next to the door by the back door.

Brendon sighed and bit his lip. "Yeah, it was fun. I just suck at dancing."He laughed softly.

"No, you don't." I smiled. "You were great."

I looked around the club, noticing there was only one guy left at the DJ booth, the one in the purple hoodie. Where had his friend gone? I looked to the bar, and, alas, there he was, talking it up with Becca. At least they looked interested in each other. Where were the others? I sighed, no sign of them.

"Are you having fun?" Brendon asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I looked back to him, nodding. "Yeah, why?"

"You seem... off somewhere. Is there something wrong?"

"It's just... these past few weeks have been really hard for everyone, and It just seems really nice to not have to worry about people for once."I told him, shrugging one shoulder. I did worry about people, just not now. I was with all of my best friends, and maybe even a couple new ones. It was great, I couldn't ask for anything more on that night. I wanted it to stay that way, as long as possible.

At the end of the night, the six of us, plus William and his friend Gabe, stood out front of the club, saying goodbye. William told Becca that he would see her in the morning at the diner, he wanted to hang out with her more. She agreed, without any hesitation. Brendon seemed to be getting along with Gabe, unusually well. I learned that William had a band that was currently in the works, and so did Gabe.

We all bid our farewells, splitting up into seperate cars, William and Gabe agreed to take Becca home, Jon went alone since his home was on the other side of town, and Spencer agreed to take Ryan home, and Brendon and I back to his house. The car ride home seemed it took alot longer than actually getting to the club. All of us were pretty tired, we all had a good time.

Once Brendon and I were back in his house, turning the lights back on, I leaned back on the couch, feeling Brendon put his arm around my shoulders. "I had a really fun time tonight."He said as I leaned against his shoulder. "Yeah, me too."I smiled, reaching up and touching my lips briefly to his. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer as he kissed me again. I could feel my heart speed up in my chest, tasting the alcohol on his lips.

I didn't want him to-...

Why was he-...

I couldn't think straight as his hands tangled into my hair, no showing any intention of breaking the kiss.

I relaxing slightly as my mind became hazy, bit by bit...


	6. 7 Minutes In Heaven

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I was accompinied by a massive headache that probably wouldn't go away for hours. I rubbed my eyes, squinting away from the light that was pouring through Brendon's bedroom window.

Wait, how... did... we... ?

I could hardly remember the night before, what had happened at the club, when we got home. My heart skipped a beat as I leaned up from the bed, looking over to see Brendon sprawled out on the bed next to me, sound asleep. Relife overcame me when the only thing missing was his shirt, which was crumpled up on the foot of the bed. REaching over, I placed my hand and Brendon's shoulder, shaking him gently until I saw his eyes squint open. "Wha...?" He mummbled. His hair was a mess, and he seemed to be as lost as I was.

"Brendon, c'mon, love, wake up. We have to meet William soon." I told him quietly. Brendon was really never a morning person, then again, neither was I. I crawled off of the bed groggily, yawning. "I'll be downstairs." I said as I walked out, not even bothering to shut the door.

I dug through the cabinets above Brendon's kitchen sink, hoping to find anything at all to help ease my headache. I finally found some asprin shoved in the back, and I swollowed two with a big glass of water, not realizing how thirsty I was. Rubbing my hand over my face, I tried to make out what had happened the night before. My thoughts were interrupted as I felt an arm snake around my waist, lips kissing my cheek. "Feeling alright?" Brendon asked softly against my shoulder.

Nodding, I looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache, nothing to worry about. " I told him reassuringly.

"But, something's bothing you." He said slowly. "You can't fool me, I know you too well."

I bit my lip, looking up at him through my bangs, then away again. "Brendon, what happened last night... it was _really_ close. " I breathed softly.

He sighed, looking down at his feet, " I knew it might have been something like that." He said quietly."It's okay, we both seemed kind of out of it, not ourselves. Which is probably why we just stopped and slept the rest of the night."

Later, I had to run across the street to my house to grab some clean clothes and get ready, my mom or brother weren't home. As I thought about it, I hadn't seen them for... probably a week.. Then again, we were hardly a family anymore. It seemed eerie and lonely in the big empty house as I climbed the stairs to my room, seeing that it was left just as I had left it. My bed was unmade, sheet music spread aimlessly on top of it, mixed with pencil drawings. I picked some skiiny jeans and a top out quickly, not wanting to be late to see William.

When we arrived at the diner, we found William and Becca, who were sitting across from eachother at a table, talking happily over hot cups of coffee. William looked up as we entered, waving us over. We sat down across from him, crossing our fingers as we hoped for the best. I had a good feeling. I mean, why would William want to talk to the band if it wasn't good?

"Well, uhm, guys, Pete is really sorry that he couldn't be here, being on tour, and all. "William began pretty much as soon as we sat down, he seemed happy. Good vibes. I thought to myself.

Pete who? I glanced over at Ryan, he was watching William intently, seeming to knwo exactly who he was talking about.

"But, he wanted me to let you guys know that he got ahold of some of your demos, and he really liked what he heard." He continued, everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats.

"He wants to sign you guys to his portion of the Fueled By Ramen label." He smiled, meeting eyes with every one of their eyes. It took the boys a few seconds to process what had just happened, but it was all uphill from there. They broke out in excited laughs, talking quickly to one eachother, slapping high-fives. I hugged Bendon happily, kissing him briefly. "This is so great." I whispered into his ear. "Congratulations."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you." He told me, smiling.

Things seem to be getting back to like they were before, if better.

William had told us that when Pete got back from tour, Panic! at the Disco could start recording their first album, and, if that sold well, they would be heading on tour themselves. I had high-hopes for them, though. Nothing less.


End file.
